1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic endoscope apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic endoscope on which an electronic device such as an imaging device is mounted is connected to a processor device, and transmits and receives power and signals of the electronic device between the processor device and itself.
In regard to the transmission and reception of power and signals between the electronic endoscope and the processor device, connectors of the electronic endoscope and the processor device are typically provided with terminal groups, which are connected to each other, and power and signals are transmitted through these terminal groups.
Further, electronic endoscope apparatuses, which are adapted so as to prevent damage to electronic devices as a concern in a case in which signals are applied before power is supplied to the electronic devices, are also known (for example, see JP1995-326427A (JP-H07-326427A) and JP2000-92478A).
The electronic endoscope apparatus disclosed in JP1995-326427A (JP-H07-326427A) is adapted so that ground terminals and power terminals are connected before the connection of signal terminals and the connection of the ground terminals and the power terminals is released after the release of the connection of the signal terminals.
The electronic endoscope apparatus disclosed in JP2000-92478A is adapted so that a switch interlocking with the connection of connectors is provided on a power line and power starts to be supplied to the power line after ground terminals and power terminals are connected.
Further, in electronic endoscope apparatuses that transmit and receive power and signals by the connection of terminal groups of connectors, a waterproof treatment for the terminal group of the connector of an electronic endoscope is necessary at the time of cleaning and disinfection of the electronic endoscope. Accordingly, electronic endoscope apparatuses, which transmit and receive power and signals between an electronic endoscope and a processor device while insulation between the electronic endoscope and the processor device is maintained by using a pair of coils, light-emitting/receiving elements, or the like instead of the terminal groups, are also known (for example, see JP1998-155740A (JP-H10-155740A) and JP2013-208187A).